The present disclosure relates to a valve for controlling fluids and in particular a non-return valve for a brake system of a vehicle
Various forms of valves for controlling fluids are known from the state of the art. One sphere of application of such valves, for example, is for controlling the hydraulic fluid in brake systems. Efforts have recently been made to reduce the size of such systems and also all components, particularly with a view to reducing the weight and overall dimensions. Certain minimum flow values must nevertheless be ensured when used in brake hydraulics. Furthermore any flow resistance through the valve must not be excessive. When reducing the dimensions, however, it may be necessary to increase the valve lift. This, however, increases the risk of the valve closing element being lost. It would therefore be desirable to have an inexpensive valve of small overall dimensions, in which it is possible to avoid loss of the closing element.